Talk:Ichibē Hyōsube/Archive 1
Name I reread chapter 517, and I couldn't spot the name "Bonze" even once. Is this really this character's name? :Shunsui says, "The members of the Zero Division really haven't changed, Bonze!"-- ::Alright, I see. ::Bonze is not a name, it is the term used for the buddhist monks (bonze or bozu). Shunsui is just calling him a buddhist monk because, you see, he is a buddhist monk. It is the same as calling Mayuri "scientist". - Gorenja (talk) 14:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Or maybe Kubo named his character Bonze-- :::: RAW is out: http://i.imgur.com/ty5Vy.png Mangastream was right, there is no 'bonze' anywhere. Shunsui calls him oshou (和尚) - but, again, oshou is not his name, Shunsui is just calling him this way because he is/looks like an oshou, a buddhist priest. - Gorenja (talk) 12:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Even if the scan is "Oshou", I think we should re-name the page to that since it's what other characters call him. And besides, Kubo has had some interesting naming ideas in the past. As for the Buddhist monk part, I highly doubt it. As a somewhat Buddhist myself, I know their behavior. This one shows a lot of emotion on a level a monk is trained to not (outwardly) show. He seems to talk loudly and use physical force, things that a normal monk would never do. And all the monks I know or have seen don't have facial hair. Kamikaze839 (talk) 13:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) We are waiting for confirmation from our translators.-- Are you sure it's not Hyosube Ichibei, meaning Hyosube be first name and Ichibei be last name? Will-O-Wisp (talk) "Bonze"/Osho This is most likely an error-- Right beside "Osho", where it shows the romaji for his name, it still says Bonze. Fatdude (talk) 21:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Bonze is the english translation of Osho. We use Japanese names here.-- I know you use Japanese names here. I just didn't know about Osho and Bonze meaning the same thing. I was just confused. Ok. Fatdude (talk) 21:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Spiritual Power Level Should we really list his, as well as all the Royal Guard, Reiatsus as great and not immense? Shunsui did state that the Royal Guard are stronger than the combined forces of the Gotei 13 captains. It doesn't make sense that 5 people with great spiritual pressure can out match 13 captains when several of the 13 captains have immense spiritual pressure. :I asked this weeks ago, until we can gauge their power more appropriately it hasn't really been shown. Great was agreed upon, not Immense. Its just a...foundation, for now. So I had to edit it as Great. Skitzo1 (talk) 14:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::You've really got some weird procedures on this wikia, guys. Xfing (talk) 08:14, January 16, 2014 (UTC) In retrospect considering the classification and skill lvl of being a Royal guard immense is likely far better a designation.-- Ichibē According to the raws, Ichibe's name should be spelled as such (or Ichibē); there's no "i" at the end. http://raw.senmanga.com/Bleach/545/11/ It's hard to tell, but it should be clear enough to see "いちべえ/ichibee".--Slmcknett (talk) 11:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :There are multiple ways to romanize the ～えい/～ええ sound, namely "ee", "ei", and "ē". Granted I agree we should be using ē given that we use ō and ū in alot of other places. : Yea, from raws, when Y.H calls Him there is a hiragana pronunciation above Kanji: , therefore, I assume to close this thread and rename's Hyōsube' article from Ichibei to Ichibē :) 【I'm just... Mad | 語聞見】 23:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Senri Tsūtenshō Isn't the correct traduction an impulse of 1000 "li's"?, a li is a chinese unit of distance equivalent to 1/2 km (500m), a 1000 li's would be 500.000m or 500km (If it's correct then it would be an exagerated quantity!). TennoHaineko (talk) 16:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :No idea. We'll wait for Mangastream (they're better about putting it into terms that American/English readers understand), then make metric conversions from there.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :"Ri" is the form of unit of measurement used in Japan and Korea. Considering this is a japanese manga it makes more sense that they use their measurement rather then Chinese, hence why its Ri and not li. Though the ri does come from the li originally. Even according to mangastream 1,000 ri is 3,927 meters or 2.44 miles. Now if it was 1,000 Li then yes it would be 500,000 meters or 310 miles.-- Page Move Mad6 has proposed we move this page to Ichibē Hyōsube, both two sections above and on the Translation Corner several months ago, due to there not actually being a character for the letter "i" in the furigana for the kanji in his name; instead, it's Ichib'ee', which would be shortened to Ichib'ē' (at least, that's what I'm getting from what he wrote). This subsection is for a full discussion on whether or not we should actually move the page, as requested by .--Xilinoc (talk) 17:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I am just interested in whatever is most correct. If "Ichibee/Ichibē" fits the bill, then I see little reason to argue. At least according to tangorin, "Ichibee" is indeed a real name, even using the same kanji. At any rate, I do not think it would be too big of a hassle to move. This isn't exactly the first time something like this flew over our heads for so long (I'm looking at you, Szayelaporro). [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :As per Mohrpheus, whichever is most correct is what it should be named. And if indeed there is no character for the i in it, then it should be changed. I was the one who undid the initial renaming of this page so that the translation corner could verify it. But it was archived before Adam commented on it and it seems we won't be getting any input from him in the foreseeable future as he has been inactive for some time now. We have trusted Mad6's translations on the corner for some time, I think we can trust him on this and I have not heard anything against the renaming of the page beyond the waiting on Adam bit. 14:15, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :If Yyp is for said move then I am for it as well.-- ::Reiterating what I said two sections and 9 months ago, I support this as well. :There isn't any reason to oppose this. Mad6 is a trusworthy translator. Adding Zanpaluto name So according to chapter 607 Ichibe's Zanpakuto is called Ichimonji and the release command is apparently Blacken out. Can we update this?-- 11:49, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I know your very rusty on release updates lemur, its handled already.-- Swordsmen Since Ichibē's paint brush is his Zanpakutō should we put something like a level of swordsmanship or just swordsmen on his page? Naruto 45 (talk) 23:55, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :At this point, I'd say no. To my knowledge, he's only ever clashed with Yhwach while using it once, which doesn't exactly indicate a level of Zanjutsu to me. Now that he's released his Shikai, however, it's likely that he'll be putting the blade to good use next chapter, so I say we wait until then before adding anything of the sort.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Ichibē's Contribution on SS History It quite bothers me that his "renown" ability that made him ascend to Royal Guard is named as "Name Giver". Guys, can we consider his "ability" as "Nomenclature" or "Terminology" Creator ? and include a "Name Curse" to this Ability ? but on terms that his own ability to tell any true name, gives Ichibē's own name, a value that when someone doesn't respect it, It would crush its throat. It's just my opinion. Tell me Your honest statements if it needs to change or to leave as it is. Mayby it will be some offtopic there, but I want to thank You Guys for reagarding me as trustworthy translator :)【I'm just... Mad | 語聞見】 01:19, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Now that I think about it, when Ichibei was describing his ability to Renji in 564, he specifically mentioned that the Soul King granted him the ability to know all names, which doesn't exactly seem like it meets the criteria for being promoted to the Royal Guard due to Ichibei having been given it rather than developing it on his own or something. But, I digress. "Terminology Creator" could work as a replacement, but I don't think his Name Curse would be part of that, considering that it isn't exactly an invention that benefits Soul Society as a whole or whatnot.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, the Soul King granted him the title Manako Osho, not the ability to know all names~ https://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/39315[[User:SilverRain|SilverRain]] (talk) 05:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :So the issue is simply back to what the name of the ability is. I would make the point that that the most basic is usually used because to be honest grandiose names arent a popular choice. Getting the point across is idea without having to worry about whether your going over someones head. The simple point is that his ability is in giving names by seeing the truth in persons, places, etc. Consequently using the term Nomenclature is a bit too much and Terminology Creator doesnt really correctly identify what he does and somewhat lowers his status to giving something a name instead of the deeper concept of it. Ill think on it for a bit though and see what works.-- ::Yeah, "Name Giver" is fine, honestly. If I was to propose any alternative, it would be "Perception of True Names," but even that does not really seem necessary. That aside, being able to perceive true names is the ability that was specifically stated as being the reason the Soul King recognized him. As obvious as it might seem, we have no evidence suggesting that the "name curse" or the calligraphy for that matter is directly related to that ability. And even if it were, it would just be a derivative, kind of like Hikifune's cooking. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:45, November 29, 2014 (UTC)